


I'm not an Omega!

by Emliss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Dominant, F/F, Flashbacks, Flogging, Hickies, Knotting, Love, Love Confessions, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Pheromones, Spanking, Stubborn, Submissive, Submissive Female, Trans Female Character, canning, dominant female, keening, omega - Freeform, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emliss/pseuds/Emliss
Summary: In our normal, modern world people start changing into Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. When one stubborn woman starts to present as an Omega will she get over her self-reliance and reach out when she needs help? What if her only option is the ex who she rejected because she got too close to her heart?__________________My take on what would happen if A/B/O transformations occurred today. First chapter centered more on erotica, but later ones will have it as a side aspect to the larger story. I try to bring as much realism to my stories as possible, in this case my experience in the BDSM community plays a large role.If people are interested I have a lot of ideas for larger plot and character development to turn this into a real story. First sexy story I've written though, so constructive feedback appreciated.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	I'm not an Omega!

The Presenting

“No, I don’t think I need to come home,” an exasperated sigh escaped my lips. Organizing my thoughts to fight for my continued freedom, “John Hopkins’s medical team proved that the changes are happening at the same rates all over the world Mom. I’m just as safe here on campus. People are more accepting up here anyways, we haven’t had any major hate crimes up here yet, just a few religious whack-jobs shouting.”

“I just worry something might happen.”

“If anything happens, I’ll deal with it myself. You know I’ve always been able to take care of myself.”

“Uh-huh. Well, I have a meeting to run to, talk to you soon Hun!”

“Bye Mom,“ I just have to shake my head. Even when you’re grown, you’re not. Fortunately, that lecture ate up time on the walk home from my actual lectures. Turning the key to unlock my front door, an aroma of spaghetti sauce immediately assaults my nose.

“Evenin’ Kira! How was your day?” Grey, my roommate, is always chatty while they cook. Occasionally their over-eager attitude irks me but today I am grateful for the excuse to vent.

“Hey, Gray. My day was so-so. Ring theory is hella interesting but also extremely confusing. And I had these painful cramps all day, I think I’m going to have to ask a friend for notes because I didn’t get anything due to the pain.” As I rant, I slump on the couch and pull up Facebook on my phone.

“Did you eat something bad last night?”

Thinking back, I can’t remember anything specific… ”Ah, maybe I had too much ice cream last night.”

That earned a hand on hip glare, they were wearing their classic ‘Don’t kiss the cook, I’m asexual!’ apron. They didn’t even have to say anything, we both know I am lactose intolerant.

Fortunately, the conversation dies off as they put on their headphones and go back to listening to their podcast. I continue scrolling down my Facebook feed, past a Times article regarding updated statistics, past the Buzzfeed ‘Are you an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, take the quiz now!’, and finally stopping at a long text post from my last ex.

Her message read “Hi all, I’m writing to clear up some of the stigmas and offer help. Recently I presented as an Alpha.” I gasped; I didn’t know anyone who presented personally before. With trepidation, I continued reading, “Describing the first day would be a little TMI but afterward things immediately mellowed out. The rumors about Alphas hulking out over the littlest things and demanding everyone submit to them is total crap. I would say the absolute biggest change for me has simply been confidence. No anger issues, irrationality, just confidence. With a little mindfulness, as you all know I love, basically all impulses are easy to get over. The one exception is food! One of my favorite changes is hands down the improved sense of smell. Even if I can never step foot in a public bathroom again it’s so worth the upsides. Good food smells heavenly in a way I can’t describe…”

As I read through Ava’s changes over the last week, I couldn’t help but remember our last real weekend together.  
_ _ _ _ _  
“Thanks for getting me to go to that kink class babe, I think I finally get it in a way I didn’t before.”

Closing the door behind me, I turn to look at Ava. “Oh? What do you mean?”

“Before I though kink had to be more serious, something about it was intimidating. But when the instructor was explaining the rope ties and the anatomy of different tendons, blood vessels, and nerves I realized I know so much of the safety concerns already. In massage therapy school they teach you danger areas of the body and how to handle them. Once I realized I already had the medical knowledge something clicked. After that, I could feel myself getting more in-tune with the dominant energy she gave off,” she said with a smirk.

Ava stepped towards me. I took a half step back only to feel the door behind me. As if out of a cheesy anime she braces one hand next to my head and leans in. Her breathy voice in my ear, “So.” Her thigh lightly presses in between my legs, “let’s negotiate a scene.”  
_ _ _ _ _  


Pain ejects me from the lovely reverie. My cramps were back and worse than ever. Running to the toilet I fully expect a gross night ahead of me, but nothing happens. I scroll through my phone some more when the pain dies down for the time. When it flares up, I try inventing new swear words. “Jilker” sounds like it could mean something nasty, maybe it could catch on. Ooph, that cramp really hurt. Maybe I should try and finally give up ice cream. Eventually, the pain dies down enough that I make my way to bed and almost instantly pass out from exhaustion.

The morning I wake up pain-free. Cautiously stretching, nothing flares up. My back does crack with glorious pops. Satisfied today won't be like the last, I look towards my popcorn ceiling and let my hands form a prayer position. “Thank you RNGesus for not letting me critically fail this constitution saving throw.” What? When you’re atheist you sometimes want to thank some kind of higher power.

Unfortunately, as I woke up, I noticed it smelled extremely dank in my room. Ugh, I only blew a little smoke out my window last night, not hotboxed it. The window was still open! Shrugging, I shuffled to the kitchen to make scrambled eggs and toast. I blearily wolfed down my food in record time. I finally noticed something was seriously wrong as I held my toothbrush with toothpaste in front of my mouth, about to brush. The smell of this mint toothpaste practically punched me in the face, no way it should smell anywhere near this strong.

Letting the brush clatter to the sink, I dived towards my desktop.

Google: Presenting symptoms

Before I even hit enter, I panicked and patted my crotch. Nope! Nothing new, phew. I changed the search bar.

Google: Beta and Omega symptoms

0.062s later I had 183,000,000 results. A few articles later I found that an increased sense of smell was one of the first symptoms people noticed when presenting. Excluding a change of genitals of course. Alphas would grow a penis if they did not already have one and omegas a vagina. Betas did not change. All dynamics received improved smell and instincts. However, instinctual and behavioral changes would take more time to manifest. Until then, the next noticeable change would be whether I went into heat.

Beginning a heat would signify me as an omega and absolutely fuck me, in all senses of the word. I lived in a high-density part of the city, in an apartment complex, next to a high traffic street! There is no way an alpha wouldn’t sniff me out. I don’t have a car to get out of the city, a bus would take too long, not that I have anywhere else to go!  
My breathing has been picking up and starting to hitch. Shakily, I draw my legs up onto my chair to rest me forehead on my knees. “It’s o-okay Kira, you’re probably a beta. A beta. Omegas are omega rare, RNGesus wouldn’t betray you that badly right... Right?” I calm significantly, denying any possibility other than Beta. Still, a nagging part of my brain reminds me its best to plan for the worst and hope for the best.

Deciding not to take any chances I come up with a plan. I grab the trash bags and duct tape.

“Gray are you here? Kate are you here?”

Gray called out from their room. “I’m here, Kate already went to class though. What’s up?” At this point I had entered their open doorway, still holding the trash bags and duct tape. Grey sarcastically raised one eyebrow, “Ooh, are we hiding a dead body? Let me get my shovel.”

As they turned to pretend to look in their closet I shouted, “No! I’m freaking out right now, I really need your help.”

Hearing the distress in my voice to their credit they immediately drop the sarcasm, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m presenting and I don’t know if its Beta or Omega.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”  
_ _ _ _ _ 

Fourty minutes later all the windows and front door were covered in three layers of trash bags and duct tape to create as much of an airtight seal as possible. I had bottles of water and snacks piled up in my room. The last step was to seal my bedroom door on both sides.

“Thank you for helping me Gray,” I gave them a weak smile.

“No worries. And, if we end up calling The Service, I’ll do my best to fight for the best mate for you. I promise. But…you’ve heard the horror stories. Do you know any alphas? Maybe you should find someone ahead of time.

Shaking my head, I pause, “Actually, maybe. I’ll call The Service if I have to, don’t worry about it. You've already done enough, I can handle it. Thanks again.” I start to shut the door.

“Good luck,” with those words my door shuts. Sealing it takes only a few minutes.

The waiting game has begun. To pass the time I researched more. The first known case occurred in France just over four months ago. A patient hospitalized for pneumonia woke up one morning sporting a 'third leg'. She baffled her doctors even further when she went into a rut. From then on, the world changed. At first, the changes were self-reported by anonymous forum posts on places like Reddit or Yahoo answers. Still, barely anyone knew about it as most thought they were hoaxes. 

A full month later people the number of cases had exponentially grown. Many remained skeptical but when the mainstream news reported preliminary scientific research the evidence began mounting. This started the chaos. For the most part, only Alphas and some Betas presented at that time, leading many to believe the changes increased aggression and violence. A video went viral showing two Alphas staring each other down and snarling before devolving into a brawl. Preachers called it the end times as the “beast” conquered man. That our baser instincts would dissolve our humanity. Things got wild for a few months.

Major governments tried to blame each other, saying they released some sort of bio-weapon. However, everywhere experienced the same percentage of cases and no matter what they tried no one could infect another. China got a lot of backlash for inhumane experiments. Spit, blood, sexual fluids, bone marrow, even grey matter was transferred from Changed to regular humans without any sort of infection. A few European countries, Canada, and New Zealand quickly passed new discrimination laws and set the example for policy reform. The best the United States did so far was nothing, Congress still in gridlock.

Ultimately, most of the positive responses came from local organizations and government. Here in Seattle things smoothed over exceptionally well in my opinion. People adapted and overcame. Support networks popped up to help others control their new instincts. Soon people found with a bit of mental and emotional exercises day to day life changed truly little.

My current area of interest lies in one of the latest governmental services, The Service. The idea is to protect a presenting omega during their heat while simultaneously letting them choose a mate from a pool of applicants. Supposedly. Some people say money has already corrupted the new system with wealthy Alphas coincidentally the only close-by option able to get there in time. With only one omega for every fifty Alphas, I wouldn’t doubt bribery quickly infiltrating the System. 

And going through heat without a partner has already been defined by the UN as a form of physical and psychological torture. Eventually, an omega will literally pounce on the first alpha to show up.

Mating is guaranteed to occur during a heat. Thus far there’s no evidence it will ever be reversible. The claiming bite chemically alters the brain which then further alters the body to be receptive only towards the mate and no other.

“Stop freaking yourself out. Being a Beta is over a thousand times more likely, snap out of it Kira,” I mutter. Deciding to do a bit of cleaning to distract myself, I quickly tidy up my minuscule room. As I make my bed a shiver rolls down me, the cold raising goosebumps on my arms. Humming, I unpack my winter blanket from atop my closet along with a few extra pillows. “Hmmm, hm…we fell in love in October, hmmm…why I love fall.”

 _No, no, no this pillow needs to be at the top and the other on the sides. Then we’ll be surrounded by pillows. Huh? We?_ But as I reflect on my strange thoughts, I notice the poorly stitched rip in my sheets and am sent down memory lane.  
_ _ _ _ _  


“You remember the safe words?”

“Yellow to ease up and red to immediately stop and check-in.”

Ava slowly tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. “Perfect,” she huskily moaned before grabbing a fistful of hair behind my head and pushing me down across her lap. Her other hand ran across my thong-clad bottom. At first, her touch lightly teased, trailing down my thighs and back up. For much longer than I wished these touches built me up until I ached. I let out a whimper. This rewarded me with full groping, massaging my rear, and bringing blood to the surface. Eventually, I could not stand it and squirmed in her lap, signaling my displeasure at the slow buildup.

That, _finally_ , got me a swat. I sighed in pleasure at the stinging pain.

“Squirm like that again and I’ll double the time I tease you,” Ava warned. I immediately went limp and she laughed, “God, you’re such a sub. Can’t even stay bratty for two seconds.”

I wanted to argue but knew it was pointless. Plus, her massage interspersed with spanks was extremely distracting. Soon I lost myself in the pace she dictated, the soft Lo-fi playing in the background only pulling me further into a trance.

Then she pulled out my cane. The one I had practically begged her to use before tonight, but now seeing the new sadistic glint in her eye I began to have second doubts.

“Shhh, you can do this. I have you. Relax.”

Her words soothed me and immediately afterward I felt a thud and pain blossom from my right thigh. It felt both wonderful and oh so painful. Her massaging hand wiped away the pain. A new blow bloomed on my left leg, more massaging to remedy the pain. My left check, right, back to my thighs. Time ebbed and flowed as I experienced bittersweet pleasure in her arms.

However, my mind could not fully let go. I couldn’t lose myself in this wonderful experience. A part of me nagged with worry and doubt, ready to jump to the forefront of my brain the second something might go wrong. Because deep down I didn’t trust her. I don’t fully trust anyone; I always have to be ready to step in and handle things on my own.

Somehow, despite her inexperience with kink, she could sense this. So, when I spoke up, “I think the pain is getting a little intense for me Ava,” she called me out.

“Do you want to use a safe word?”

I simply put my head down and dug my hands into the mattress.

“I know you can take this; I believe in you and you can believe in me. I know you’ll feel so good from this. Are you ready?”

“Mmhmm.”

Then a much stronger blow stuck me. At first, I panicked, tearing a hole in my sheets, but then relaxed as the endorphins hit. She was right, I could do this. I made myself decide to trust her. I trusted my own judgement so I will place my trust in myself into her. It makes sense to me at least. Then I let go.

.  
.  
.

Subspace is a weird high, to me, it feels like I am disconnected from my body while simultaneously being lovingly hypersensitive to every touch and feel. I could not speak, my thoughts scattered like smoke on a windy day. At the same time I am completely languid, formless like water and taking the shape of whatever container I'm in. Which right now is Ava's arms, my head cradled under her chin. Her fingers lazily stroking my back. I was right to trust her.  
_ _ _ _ _  


Back in the current moment, my body flushed as I traced the crude needlework to fix the rip from that day six months ago. That was one of the best sexual experiences of my life and had masturbated to the memory many times. These thoughts sent a pulse between my thighs. I squeezed my eyes and legs shut, letting out a moan. I felt- strange in my nether regions. Almost damp.

Investigating, I pulled down my pajamas to find myself absolutely soaked. This was enough to shock me out of my erotic fantasies because I had never gotten even a little wet before. My body had some genetic malfunction and as a result, it was supposed to be impossible for me to naturally lubricate more than the tiniest amounts.

Now I had soaked through my panties like someone dunked them underwater. It’s ridiculous. For a second I wondered I peed myself somehow, but it didn't smell anything like urine. What other changes could possibly happen to my body? I did read one article where a woman regrew an ovary, she said she experienced unusual cramping before presenting as an Omega.

 _Wait, no… Could I get pregnant now?_ The same genetic condition from earlier also made me infertile. But perhaps not anymore?

Like being struck by a sudden physical blow, I felt my entire abdominal region contract. It felt like a good, painful stretch combined with the clenching of an orgasm. If I had not already been lying down, I may have collapsed as I felt myself go boneless. What came afterward however was pure agony. As my muscles completely relaxed a new ache of emptiness made itself known. This feeling of loss, of incompleteness, lingered. Freezing cold, I quickly bundled myself up in blankets, clutched a pillow to my abdomen, and curled up on my bed. This new pain that felt just as emotional as it did physical did not fade away. Instead, it grew over a hour or so, finally reaching an imaginary edge. Peaking, higher and higher.

With a scream of agony I pushed over the edge and that brought the relief in the form of that wonderful stretching and clenching. It banished the empty ache, for a minute. Then the void was back at its baseline level but slightly more frustrating.

_I can’t lie to myself anymore. I’m in heat._

From my research I know these cycles won’t stop ramping up until I find a partner. My room is probably flooded with pheromones, the fact a crazed Alpha hasn’t broken down my door already must mean we did a good job making the apartment airtight at least. Which means I’m safe until the keening starts.

When I fully lose my rational mind, I’ll start a high pitch keening, calling out for a mate. Unchanged humans won’t hear it, but Alphas will pick it up from miles away. I can’t let it get to that point. Mind over matter, I refuse to devolve into baser instincts. There was one Omega who went into heat during a remote backpacking trip and his heat broke after a full day. It will end eventually.  
_ _ _ _ _  


Three cycles. I’ve gone through three cycles and I think my sanity is starting to break. I tried touching myself at one point but could find no relief, only serving to torture myself further.

My phone lit up in the dark of my room.

Gray: Hey are you okay in there? Should I call the Service?

With one hand I typed out “Yes” and hovered over the send button. As I was about to tap it my other hand felt the same stitches in my sheet. “Not yet,” I sent.

Before I could lose my nerve, I pulled up Ava’s number and hit start call. My heartbeat galloped in my chest. Nearly six months ago I broke up with her. I said I was too busy, needed to focus on myself, that my feelings faded for her. One ring.

Truthfully, I had never been in a serious relationship before. When we moved from friends with benefits to seriously dating, I got cold feet. Two rings.

I didn’t know how to give myself to another person, the thought did and still terrifies me. Three rings.

Please pick up, please pick up, please-

“Hello?” Her voice stole my breath away.

“Kira? Why are you calling me?”

How does one essentially propose marriage without divorce to an ex you have not spoken to in months?

“Ava, I’m in heat.” Silence.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! You could have said literally anything else first!

I began to word vomit. “I know this is out of the blue and I left a lot of things unsaid back in January. But…But I saw your Facebook post and I can’t think of anyone else I would ask for this. I broke up with you because I was scared, I had never gotten serious with someone before and you know I’m a deeply private person with trust issues. I freaked and I’m sorry. And I don’t deserve you coming to my rescue now when I’ve been so selfish. And I missed you even before this. And,” by the end, I devolved into gasping hysterical sobs.

“Shhh, where are you right now?”

“Hic, in my apartment.”

“Are you safe?”

“Yeah, Gray and I taped a few layers of garbage bags over all the doors and windows.”

“Ok, we can figure this out when I get there.” Without giving me another chance to get a word in she hung up. A few seconds later I received a notification that she began sharing her location with me in Facebook messenger. Where was she? Plugging the town she was into Google maps, fear shot down my spine as I realized she was over two hours away.

If I hadn’t been so stubborn I would have contacted her as soon as the first wave hit. Now I feel like I’m breaking after only three cycles. She won’t get here until I’ve completed my fifth. As if summoned by my self-deprecating thought I could feel the ache ramping up to become once again all-consuming.  
Mustering up my fleeting sanity, I managed to pull up an old favorite on Spotify and blast it through my speakers.

> “I was pulling out my hair  
>  The day I got the deal, chemically calm  
>  Was I meant to feel happy  
>  That my life was just about to change?”

Funny, this song has always stirred up a whirlwind of emotions. A storm that would threaten to tear me apart.

> “One life pretending to be  
>  The cat who got the cream  
>  Oh, everybody said, "Marina is a dreamer"  
>  People like to tell you  
>  What you're gonna be is not my problem if you don't see what I see  
>  And I do not give a damn if you don't believe  
>  My problem is my problem that I never am happy  
>  It's my problem, it's my problem on how fast I will succeed”

Yet, at the same time, something about it lets me channel my pain and find clarity.

> “Are you satisfied with an average life?  
>  Do I need to lie to make my way in life?  
>  Are you satisfied with an easy ride?  
>  Once you cross the line will you be satisfied?”

My nails dig into the faint scars across my upper arms, but not enough to draw blood. Not anymore.

> “Sad inside, in this life  
>  Unsatisfied, praying  
>  Sad inside, in this life  
>  Unsatisfied, waiting”

I’m not going to remain passively waiting anymore. Running away through emotional detachment.

> “Are you satisfied with an average life?  
>  Do I need to lie to make my way in life?  
>  Are you satisfied with an easy ride?  
>  Once you cross the line will you be satisfied?”

For the first time, I wonder if presenting might be a good thing. Maybe I just needed a good kick in the ass. Since I was little, I’ve always felt left out. An only child, perhaps with mild undiagnosed neurodivergence, fitting in never went well. There was always a part missing in my relationships both platonic and romantic. Some part of me never fully relaxed around or connected with others.  
_ _ _ _ _  


As time and cycles passed my introspection was swept away by the ache overpowering everything else. I had long curled into the fetal position and resorted to mentally begging for relief, my voice too hoarse to speak anymore. Please just make it stop. I can’t take it anymore. _It must stop!_

Without realizing I began to keen. My body was beyond horny. My mind beyond the pursuit of anything other than relief. The emptiness grew each cycle until there was no longer a distinguishable peak, fall off, and slow build up to another peak. The agony never stopped or lessened, just continued to build.

So, I keened my anguish for anyone to hear, lost in the throes of my heat.

Suddenly, I heard a low grumbling. A growl of dominance and possession. I felt my nether region further soak the pillow I had been not-so dry humping. The promise conveyed by the Alpha sent a thrill of pleasure through me. 

Loud thumps struck the front door, the knocking threatening to break down the ancient door.

“Hey! Open up!”

That voice, a man’s and certainly not Ava’s, should have terrified me. Instead, I struggled to not leap up and fling open the doors between him and I. Imagining his hard, unyielding rod splitting me open, I can’t-

“Go away before I blast your balls off you damned Alpha!” I heard Gray shout from the living room followed by the cocking of a shotgun. _Where did they get a shotgun?!_

A few terse minutes passed in which the Alpha must have decided to retreat, for now, because I heard Gray’s voice addressing me next. “Kira, I think I need to call the Service. At this point, I think it is obvious you’re not a beta. I’ve heard your, uh, cries for a while now.”

“No,” I coughed due to the hoarseness of my voice. Chugging half a bottle of Gatorade I continued, “Called Ava. On way.” Checking her location, I blessedly found her close.

“Ten minutes,” was all I got out before being pulled back into hell. My body must know that there was at least one potential mate nearby now and she expressed her extreme displeasure at being denied.

Another haze descended, time warping in my mind to extend my torture. At times I thought I heard Gray calling out to me, but no one was there to respond.  
_ _ _ _ _  
Ava POV

Fuck. I was a block away when I heard her keen. Ignoring the last two stop signs, I swerved around a pedestrian and skidded to a stop in the alleyway next to Kira’s apartment building. Getting out, I saw two Alphas staring at her window. Their eyes were dilated, and nostrils flared. One of them was ranting to the other.

“The bitch has a friend with a shotgun in there ready to shoot. If she didn’t call the Service, the slut needs to just accept what’s coming to her.” The second man says nothing, not removing his eyes from Kira’s window.

I don’t even think before slamming into the mouthy man, launching him into the middle of the street on his ass. “That’s because she was waiting for me,” I growl.

He begins to stand up and we lock eyes. I can tell he’s undisciplined, a little frat boy who’s never worked a day in his life, accustomed to the world revolving around him. Snarling, he tries to intimidate me with pure aggression and the promise of violence. I respond with a confident rumble. Even if he’s stronger than me, beats me down, and kicks my teeth in he will not win. I telegraph this confidence through my body language and eyes, absolutely refusing to accept any other outcome.

For a minute silence prevails before he finally drops his gaze. Smirking, I turn to look at the other man, but he refuses to make eye contact.

“Go get your girl. I’ll keep an eye on this pup, maybe teach him a little bit about chivalry and being a man if about,” the older Alpha says, smiling as he looks directly at my chin, still avoiding making a challenge.

Giving him a nod, I ring the intercom. “Kira, Gray, Kate, anyone there? It’s Ava, let me in.”

Gray’s voice comes through the cheap speaker, “Oh thank God, I don’t think Kira can take much more of this.” The door clicked open and I bolted up the stairs. Reaching the apartment door, I saw Gray tearing down the garbage bag seal the same moment the smell overwhelmed me so much I staggered. Fear. Pain. Arousal. Heat.

Rushing to her door, I knocked, “Kira?”

A whine pierced through the apartment. The pain and longing it conveyed tested the bounds of my self-control. The pheromones already had my lower member straining against my jeans, but I refused to lose myself right now.

“Can you talk to me? Are you sure you want to do this with me? We can still call the Service. I’m sure they are wonderful people who could also help…”

“Aghhh, come fuck me already!”  
_ _ _ _ _  
Kira POV

I managed to crawl to my bedroom door, my legs unable to support me. Tearing off the plastic, I unlocked the door, opening it a crack as my arms gave out from underneath me. The only thought my brain registered was that an Alpha stood before me and they needed to fill my ache.

“Aghhh, come fuck me already!”

For once I welcomed the flood of arousal rolling down my thighs. Some vague part of me realized I began pumping out even more of my scent. Gloriously, I quickly noticed the answering scent of the Alpha. The familiarity wrapped around me like a weighted blanket. There was a new, heady undertone to her smell that made even more excited. It took the edge off my pain. Strong arms lifted my puddle of a body and I immediately buried my face into the crook of her neck.

We reached my nest almost immediately and she tried to lay me down, but I was having none of that. Clutching her to me even tighter, I refused to let go.

“How…off…clothes?” I didn’t hear all of what she said but managed to get enough to understand the message. And I very much agreed with that intention. Ava shucked off her blouse, knocking something over when she threw it, but who gives a damn. Her lips found mine.

That tongue of hers was already driving me wild, promising one pair of lips what it would do to another. But that could wait. Trailing my hand downwards, I found the bulge of her jeans and squeezed. She moaned and playfully bit my lip. I felt one hand slip up the nape of my neck to squeeze a fistful of hair. Tilting my head to the side with her newfound leverage, she began alternating between planting kisses and sucking on my neck. She had always loved giving hickies and I liked receiving them more than I like to admit.

While she distracted me Ava must have removed the rest of her clothes because I suddenly felt a massive, hot length pressing against my abdomen. Anticipation tinged with a bit of fear jolted through me. I really hoped my body changed enough to take that because before my Awakening about half of that would have fit in me. Ten inches or so wasn’t unheard of, but my vagina was medically smaller than most. Hopefully, the keyword being ‘was’.

Sensing my concern, Ava paused repeated what she had told me long ago. “I know you can take this; I believe in you and you can believe in me. I know you’ll feel so good from this. Are you ready?”

I only felt right in once again replying “Mmhmm.”

Thankfully, she didn’t slam into me like in a porno. I welcomed the slow parting as my body gave in to her, conceding to her unspoken demand for entry. The stretch felt exquisite. When I thought there couldn’t be any more to her, there was. She would pause to let me adjust every so often, then continued forward. Filling the emptiness driving me mad for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, our pelvises met. I felt complete.

One small thrust broke me. My body knew I had found my mate and refused to let me have control any longer until it was satisfied. It was a little difficult from the bottom, but I managed to pull my hips back and thrust up to meet her. Simultaneously I dug my nails into her upper back and cried out.

Getting the message, Ava finally started to properly fuck me. In smooth rhythmic motions, she pounded my brains out. Not that any remained after hours of heat.

“Ah, fuck Kira.”

I came for the first time shortly after we switched from missionary to cowgirl, my legs clenching and shaking. But I could tell that was just a teaser. Almost immediately I was back on the peak. While I rode her, I tried to give some love to her lovely pink nipples, tweaking and sucking them. Her wonderful cock made multitasking a bit difficult though.  
We lost ourselves in a haze for who knows how long. At some point, I vaguely noticed Gray must have connected to my Bluetooth speakers because Smack That by  
Akon, S&M by Rihanna, and others started playing. Very funny, I'd get payback later.

Eventually, something changed in Ava. Her hips moved like a piston, all I could do was clench the sheets in my fists. Then the rhythm started hitching, she flipped around from doggy back to missionary and saw a dark gleam in her eye. Primal instinct had taken over. Her eyes, the window to her soul, told me I belonged to her to protect and cherish now. She possessed me and I her.

Not breaking eye contact I bared my neck to her. I felt canines sink into my flesh the same time her cock erupted its hot, life-giving fluid into me. Unable to handle the waves of pleasure radiating from both locations, my whole body clenched with all its might as I flew over the edge to orgasm. Pulses of pleasure wracked through me, obliterating my sense of reality. I drew blood with my nails, I trembled, I shook, I called out her name, and I briefly passed out only to awaken as one last pulse of pleasure lazily meandered through me.

Ava had fallen beside me instead of on top, but I still rested in the comfort of her arms. We both lay there panting, sweat cooling on our bodies. I made the first move, nuzzling into her.

“You’re purring,” she said.

“Huh?” I mumbled. I had no idea what she was talking about…oh. I am purring.

“'Nother change I guess,” I sighed. "That means..uh, that. That..," my voice trailed off as my thoughts refused to gather.

“Damn, you're definitely in subspace or something. Are you ok? Physically and mentally I mean. Oh, your neck, let me get you something, - “Ava tried to sit up, but we both cried out in pain from our groins.

“I’m stuck, forgot about the damn knot,” she said, pointing out the obvious.

“Pretty lady,” I smiled goofily

“Oh you're _gone_ gone,” she chuckled. "Well, let's get you cleaned up." 

I heard her make all these sounds, knew they should mean something, but they didn't. I found myself intently tracing my finger along her collarbone, completely enraptured like I had never seen skin before. Everything felt like such a novel and vivid experience. More noises happened in the background, my body shifted around, something damp touched my neck before another thing pressed against it. All the while I watched my finger trace past pores, freckles, fine hairs, the tiniest detailed zoomed in for me. Back and forth, back and forth.

Slowly my endorphins faded and my mind settled. Pain from a new cycle of heat ramping up brought clarity. I blinked, "Hello," I said with a scratchy voice.

"Hello," Ava responded. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty." She handed me a Gatorade and I downed the whole thing.

"Better?"

"Better. I'm still a little foggy though, cycle is ramping up too."

For a while, we lay in silence, a bit uncomfortable with each other after so much time apart.

“Thank you,” I eventually whisper to her. “For coming. You didn’t owe me anything, yet you didn’t even hesitate when I practically asked you to become my mate out of nowhere.”

“How could I not? This simply means I wooed you back a few months ahead of schedule.”

“Huuuh?”

“I don’t know how much you remember, but you were a lot different after surgery. Can’t really blame you, that sort of physical trauma tends to overwhelm people mentally for a while. You also left for a month right as we started to get serious. When you came back, I could tell you needed time to focus on yourself. Figured I’d sweep you off your feet after you graduate this year,” she finished with a wink.

I gaped at her arrogance, her presumptuousness to win me back so easily. As I open my mouth to tell her off, she shifts to lay me more on top of her as we talk. An aftershock ripples through me, eliciting a moan, as I feel her also shift inside me. With that, an embarrassingly loud plop comes from below as we disentangle.

Ooph, I feel so stretched and empty without her. Luckily not in a heat crazed manic way, not for another few minutes at least. My cheeks flame at my past actions and not to distance future ones.

Ava laughs at my actions, “For someone as kinky and perverted as you, sometimes you act so innocent.”

She leans forward into my ear, voice breathy, “But I know what you really want.” Pinching my nipple, a little too roughly, she draws out a squeak. “Care to negotiate?”  
_ _ _ _ _  
Kira’s POV

“Guess that’s all set. Only the last things are safe words.”

“Let’s just use the traffic light system, that’s easy enough,” I reply.

“Good enough for me. Ooh, this will be fun. Excited?” she asks with a knowing smirk. Her hand drops down between my thighs. “Don’t bother answering that,” she commands.

A pulse of anticipation shot through me. Gods, when did she get so arrogant, confident, no- Dominant? Casual displays of Dominance between partners who understand each other has always been one of my biggest kinks.

*** 3 years ago ***

Tonight had been intimidating as hell. My first kink party. Fortunately, like the casual get-togethers and munches I’ve gone to everyone was significantly friendlier and more welcoming than my anxiety-filled mind expected. There was a section for people to chat and play board games, but still close enough to watch the scenes.  
From twenty feet behind me, I heard the occasional slaps of a flogger. Not too much farther a couple sensually performed a rope bondage scene. Almost as if in a trance the man wordlessly slid the rope across his partner’s skin, each motion and wrap of the rope another caress. The sight felt more like an interpretive dance than someone binding another.

A bump from the ottoman below me drew my attention away. “Owwie,” the woman in the cage furniture below me exclaimed.

“Do you need us to let you out?” her partner who knelt beside the cage asked.

“Nope! I just hit my head. Moar gummy bears!”

Little space was still a strange concept to me, but I wouldn’t kink shame. Currently the Mother and Little played a game where licked gummy bears were placed on the Little’s definitely-not-little chest and she tried to eat them without using her hands. I had to admit, watching her smack her own face with her tits to eat candy made me chuckle.

“Your turn Kira,” my friend, John, said. I looked up and saw where he moved his piece. His partner, Gwen, sat quietly to his side and slightly behind, her eyes glazed.

“Hmm.” I started to move to take advantage of an opening to capture his pawn when I paused. He set up a too obvious bait. Instead of taking the obvious trap, I placed my rook in a safer location. That will-

“Checkmate.”

“Huh?” And he explained how in three moves I would undeniably lose. I didn’t really care; I’ve never truly learned how to play better than casually. What did stick out in my mind for years was what he did next.

Finishing his can of pop, without turning to his submissive at all, he delicately held it in front of her. “Here,” he casually said to her without the slightest acknowledgment. Still, within her subspace fugue, she took it from his hand and strode to recycle it. The whole interaction carried the same significance as an apple falling to the ground via gravity, a completely normal part of the natural order while simultaneously hiding such a momentous rule of reality.

An outsider might think he was an asshole making his girlfriend pick up after him. But I could see the connection between them. I knew John was highly attentive and respectful to his submissive’s wishes and that through their long experience together they barely required words to communicate their needs anymore. She enjoyed being controlled within her limits. He enjoyed giving her that pleasure and taking control. I lack the skill to wax poetic about their chemistry. I would fail to describe their interaction like I would fail to describe a sunset to the blind but remains beautiful nonetheless. With that most casual of commands, he reminded them of their roles and they came together perfectly.

At the time I thanked the cosmos I was already sitting because my knees went weak and I slipped a hair into subspace myself.

*** return ***

“Where’d you go just now?” Ava whispered to me.

“Just thinking about John and his can of soda,” I explained.

“If I didn’t know you weren’t such a big fat lesbian, I’d be jealous, thinking about a man while we lay in bed together,” she teased.

“Oh please,” I sighed.

“What got you thinking about that again anyways?”

I coughed, “Ah, well, you see…”

“I did it, didn’t I? That casual, familiarity, and dominance that gets you all hot and bothered,” she gave me another arrogant smirk. One arm casually snaked its way behind my neck to the back of my head, not yet gripping my hair.

No need to grasp a handful when her gaze already locked me in place. As I stared into her eyes, I felt small, cared for, weak, and protected. But they also demanded respect from me. Lowering my eyes and baring my neck without thinking, I felt her teeth scrape along my throat. She trailed her mouth from hovering over the gauze to the other side of my neck before sucking viciously, drawing out a moan from me.

“I know how much you like to play the good girl. To deny your lust. You never admit what you want. Don’t worry though, I’ll draw it all out and make you beg.”  
Easily pinning my arms above my head, she continued to tease me with her mouth. The inferno of heat blazed once again. Her thigh pressed into my vulva and was instantly soaked. But besides the pressure of her leg, she focused her attention on my upper body.

Tweaking.  
Pinching.  
Sucking.  
Biting.

She left me with no mercy as my mind grew more delirious every passing second.

The ache returned with a vengeance. I needed to be full. I needed…I…” Need...,” I couldn’t say the rest.

She froze, “Yes? What do you need?”

“You know.”

“Completely clueless.”

Squirming I pressed my abdomen against her swelling cock and clamped her thigh between my legs.

“Ah, ah, ah, we use our words here.” She moved so that one hand pressed both my wrists to my chest while she straddled me. No other part of her glorious body touched me. I up at her as she looked down at me.

“I need you,” I managed.

“Oh, if that’s all you need, I hope you don’t mind if I throw on some clothes. It’s a bit chilly, then we can cuddle.”

I keened. She slapped me across the face, I just moaned in response and felt my heat kick up another notch.

“I told you we use our words here,” she sternly reminded me, no longer amused.

For an unknowable amount of time, we stayed like that. Likely no more than a few seconds, but her slap snapped me into a heat subspace that warped all perception of time. Eternity encompassed me as lust washed all sense of shame or decency from my mind.

“Please Alpha, I need your cock in my pussy so badly. I can’t not feel you inside me a second longer. Please fuck me again, I have never felt anything like what you did to me before. Please fuck me and make me whole, make me yours. Please, please, ple- “, I gasped and began sobbing from the pain.

Blissfully, I felt my body parting as she entered me. Wrapping my legs around her, I refused to let her go. Gathering me in her arms, we kissed.

“Shh, I’m sorry but we both needed you to admit it. We are mates, babe. You don’t ever need to be embarrassed about needing me. We’ll always be there for each other.” Ava brushed my hair out of my face. “This time when I come you bite me, okay? I want my badge of ownership too,” she said and booped my nose.

I unwrapped my legs from their death clench and she began to make love to me. Every thrust seemed to unwind a knot of anxiety, of fear, relaxing me even as I climbed towards my climax. Sensing my need to go faster, she folded me in half until my ankles lay parallel to my head. _Wasn’t this flexible before my change,_ I couldn’t help thinking.

But that thought and all others scattered as Ava thrust hard from this new position. I could feel my ass jiggle from the impact. Then she did it again and again.  
“Play with yourself,” she grunted.

Happily obeying I rubbed my vulva in time to her thrusts, circling my clit and only allowing the briefest direct touches. She continued to pound me into mush. Thrust, rub, thrust, rub.

I was moments away from going over the edge, just another few seconds now, so close…

“Don’t come yet, wait for me,” she growled.

Frustrated, but not even considering disobeying, I slowed my rubbing. Instead, I rolled her nipples in my other hand and sucked on her neck. Hearing her moan encouraged me further and helped to distract myself from how difficult it was to not touch myself. I was ready at a moment’s notice, I could only hold out for so long until my body demanded release regardless, I-

From somewhere she pulled out a vibrator and blasted my needy clit.

My mind exploded. Stars danced across my vision, copper swam over my tongue, hot liquid surged into me below. Every muscle in my body clenched, my scream muffled as I bit down. The shudders never seemed to end, waves unrelenting. The last thing I saw was Ava’s hazel eyes.  
_ _ _ _ _  
Ch 2 coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to continue with this story after all the positive feedback. With this note I went back and edited a lot of the dialogue and some of the details in the scenes to make the story more flushed out. Added about 500 words total. If you don't want to reread, the most important change is I wanted Kira to be less coherent after the first round of sex. Didn't feel right for her to be so composed. Normally I won't change anything like this (besides spelling errors) after I post. I just expected this to be more of a one shot so initially I didn't put on my usual polish before posting.
> 
> Updates will start coming out more frequently soon. Just finished moving so I had to take a little break from writing.


End file.
